


A Little More "Touch Me"

by vampiremiw



Series: Ordinary World [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yuri lives in a garbage dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremiw/pseuds/vampiremiw
Summary: The continued adventures of Yuri Plisetsky trying to deal with his feelings about people and stuff, this time with some actual help from Otabek





	A Little More "Touch Me"

**Author's Note:**

> ur bois (vampiremiw and yuri) back at it again
> 
> Direct follow up to FanGirlAndProudOfIt's fic "A Little Less Sixteen Candles" (in case you couldn't tell from the title lol uwu)  
> Part of the series, but I guess it can be a standalone too if you want it too

Mostly they go to Otabek’s place, because Yuri’s is a trash pit, but this is one of the less frequent days when they’re hanging out in Yuri’s garbage dump of a bedroom. Otabek wanted to see Yuri’s cat.

They got takeout for dinner and they’re sitting on Yuri’s unmade bed. Yuri sits curled up against Otabek while he finishes his food. Despite being the reason Otabek came over, Sasha the cat is nowhere to be seen. He ran off to hide under the couch as soon as Otabek walked in the door and hasn’t come out since. Yuri has spent most of the night reassuring his boyfriend that his cat doesn’t really hate him. Or, if the cat hates him, it’s because the cat hates everyone.

There’s a lull in the cat conversation. Otabek glances over at him and this dumb little smile brushes his lips.

“What are you smiling at, asshole?” Yuri asks.

“You,” Otabek says.

“That’s gay,” Yuri says, shoving his face away. He smiles too, but he still isn’t sure how to feel about all this mushy romance stuff. It reminds him a little too much of Victor and Katsuki.

He slurps up the last of his noodles and tosses the empty container up onto the windowsill. His boyfriend is too hot and too close to focus on eating or just about anything else right now.

“Make out with me,” Yuri says. He meant it like a question, but that’s definitely not the way it comes out of his mouth. He wants to scream. Just a little bit, though. He likes how Otabek kinda gets flustered when he talks like that, but he’s also always a little worried it’s too much.

“Okay,” Otabek says. He leans in and presses his lips quickly to Yuri’s, but then he pulls away again.

“That’s not what I meant,” Yuri says, frowning at Otabek.

“Hold on, I need to throw away my shit,” Otabek says, pointing to his own takeout container.

He disentangles himself from Yuri and crosses to the trashcan. Yuri groans and flops dramatically back onto the bed.

“The whole room is a garbage can,” Yuri says. “It doesn’t matter where you throw it away.”

Otabek pointedly sets it on top of the overflowing garbage can.

“Do you mind if I put on music?” he asks as he crosses back towards the bed, picking his way through the dirty laundry on the floor.

“Depends what it is,” Yuri says, narrowing his eyes. He likes most of Otabek’s music, but some of it is trashy hipster shit, which he is not a fan of. What fucking DJ also listens to the Mountain Goats?

“It’s Green Day,” Otabek says. “You like Green Day.” Without waiting for further comment from Yuri--which is highly suspicious--he plugs his phone into the speakers and lets it play.

Yuri doesn’t question it further, though, when Otabek climbs back onto the bed. Any other thoughts, even complaints about shitty music, fly out of his head as Otabek kisses him for real. Otabek leans over him, with one hand on his thigh and the other in his hair. Yuri grabs Otabek’s shoulders and pulls him in closer, opens his mouth to bite his lip. Things get heated quick between them, but they still haven’t gone much farther than kissing. Yuri shifts around so he can lie down and pull Otabek down on top of him.

He’s sinking into it, getting lost in it. Just the feel of Otabek’s skin against his, Otabek’s body over his, their lips together. And then-- _ and then: _

Billy Joe Armstrong’s voice. “ And I went down, like the speed of sound.”

Yuri’s eyes snap open. “Beka, is this off one of the shit albums?” he says.

Otabek opens his eyes, looking a little dazed at first. “What?” he asks, laughing.

“What song is this?”

“‘Fell For You,’” Otabek says.

“That’s from one of the shit albums!” Yuri says. “Everyone knows nothing they released after American Idiot was any good, except maybe the new album.”

Otabek looks at Yuri like he’s trying to take him seriously for a minute. Then a huge smile spreads across his face. He drops his head onto Yuri’s chest and laughs. “21st Century Breakdown was a good album, you heathen,” he says.

“There’s nothing sexy about shit Green Day,” Yuri grumbles. “I’m not making out with you to shit Green Day.”

Otabek props himself up to look at Yuri again, folding his arms on top of his chest. “Will you cuddle with me to shit Green Day?” he asks.

“No!” Yuri says. “Put on something else!”

“Aw, but, Yura,” Otabek says, “This one fits us really well. It could be our song!”

Yuri looks at him in horror. He can’t believe his own boyfriend would say that. “Having  _ a song _ is the grossest thing I’ve ever heard,” Yuri says. “And from one of Green Day’s triple-release-garbage-albums is even worse.”

Otabek snorts. He hugs Yuri, which is a feat since he’s laying on top of him. “Green Day elitist,” he laughs.

Yuri rolls his eyes, even though Otabek can’t see because he has his face against Yuri’s shoulder. “I’m not an elitist, Beka, I just have taste.”

“You’re such punk trash,” Otabek says.

“Shut the fuck up,” Yuri says.

He pushes Otabek off him. He just wanted to glare at him more effectively, but he misjudges and Otabek falls off the bed.

Yuri bolts upright. “Oh, fuck, Beka, are you okay?”

Otabek looks up at him, confused, like the poor boy has no idea how he got there. Then he starts laughing again, lying there on the floor. “I’m good,” he says, lifting up a weak thumbs up for Yuri to see.

“Loser,” Yuri says. He scoots to the edge of the bed to look down at Otabek, laughing on the floor like an idiot.

And then, oh fuck, Otabek turns his head and looks under Yuri’s bed. Oh no. No, fuck, please don’t see them.

“Hey, what’s this?” Otabek says.

He reaches under the bed and there’s the sound of crinkling paper. He pulls out one of the posters and stares at it in confusion. He flips it around so Yuri can see.

“Why do you have a poster of the other Yuuri under your bed?” he asks.

Motherfucker.

“I don’t fucking know,” Yuri says.

Otabek turns his head and looks at the pile of shit under Yuri’s bed. “Wait,” he says. “There’s more?”

Fucking hell.

With a big swipe of his arm, Otabek pulls out all the old posters, spreading them across the floor of Yuri’s room so he has no choice but to look down at his boyfriend surrounded by the stupid old pictures of Katsuki, staring back up at him.

“They’re not mine,” he says, thinking quickly. “I don’t know why they’re here. Fuck off.”

“Why do you have posters under your bed instead of on the walls?” Otabek asks.

“Everyone keeps their posters under their beds,” Yuri says. What the fuck?

In this moment, he hates absolutely everything.

He should have hidden the damn posters better. Or maybe gotten rid of them. He’d thought a lot about throwing them away. But he would’ve had to clean his room if he started throwing things away. And even if he wanted to clean, he’s not sure he would’ve been able to throw them out.

“That sounds made up,” Otabek says.

“No, it’s true,” Yuri says.

“Why do you have so many posters of the other Yuuri, though?” Otabek asks. He slides himself back up onto the bed and sits across from Yuri.

There’s something so earnest about the way Otabek looks at him. There’s something in his face that makes Yuri want to actually tell him about this, even though the truth here is stupid and he hates it a lot.

He looks at a spot on the wall over Otabek’s shoulder. No, even that is too close. He looks up at the corner where the wall meets the ceiling. “Because I maybe kinda used to have a little bit of a crush on Katsuki for a while and it was stupid,” he mumbles.

“Ah,” Otabek says. He glances down to the posters on the floor, which clearly span several years of Katsuki’s career. All the way up through the Eros season. Motherfucker...

Yuri’s mostly gotten over wanting to melt into a puddle whenever he encounters a weird situation with Otabek, but this is an exception. He would rather die than deal with this. What sort of response is “ah”? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Yuri just keeps staring at that place where the ceiling and the wall meet.

“I kind of figured,” Otabek says.

Yuri lets out a frustrated growl.

Otabek looks a little surprised, maybe like he’s thinking he did something wrong. Oh, fuck, Yuri doesn’t want to make him think that. Fuck, he hopes Otabek doesn’t think he’s mad at him. Because this isn’t Otabek’s fault. He tries to remind himself none of this stupid shit is Otabek’s fault; it all happened before he showed up.

Yuri runs a hand through his hair and he’s very restrained about it, even though he’d like to tear his hair out.

“Okay,” he says, searching for the right words to explain all this stupid shit. “Sorry. It’s not you.”

“Okay,” Otabek says. He’s got this posture like he’s listening, or just waiting for Yuri to talk or some shit.

Fuck, Yuri’s really going to talk about this. To his boyfriend. This is so stupid. “It was sort of… a really big crush on Katsuki,” he says. “As you can see.” He waves a hand toward the posters scattered across the floor, with Katsuki’s stupid blank face staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom.

“Yeah,” Otabek says.

“It was bad,” Yuri says. “Like, really bad.”

“Did something happen?” Otabek asks.

“Yeah,” Yuri says. “It wouldn’t have been  _ so _ bad. But fucking Georgi  _ told _ everybody.”

“Oh, shit,” Otabek says.

This little tiny thought flickers quickly through Yuri’s head, that this is why he loves Otabek. He knows when to just listen. Love is not a word he can deal with right now, though. That is something entirely different, for a much later time.

“And then, I guess, they already knew,” he says. “And if that’s not bad enough, then Katsuki was like ‘hey, I should talk to him.’ So I had to fucking talk to Katsuki about it all. And he was so damn  _ nice _ about it. Couldn’t even make me hate him for it. He couldn’t be an asshole when he broke my heart, no, he was just so fucking sweet about it which just made me like him even fucking more for a long time.”

Yuri pauses. He isn’t sure what else to say. There’s a lot more all floating through his head, lots of awful fucking emotions he still hasn’t fully sorted through. Not all bad emotions, just annoying ones. It’s weird having someone who’ll listen to him talk about it. He isn’t used to this. He and Otabek have been friends for a long time now, a couple years, but since the whole boyfriend thing happened, it’s been a little weird to talk about stuff like this and he’s only now getting used to it again.

Otabek has been waiting for him to say more, but he must realize Yuri doesn’t know what else to say just yet. “So that’s why you took the posters down?” he asks.

“I guess,” Yuri says. “Sort of.”

“Sort of?” Otabek says.

This is the part Yuri hasn’t been able to sort through, the part he’s still struggling to make sense of. He tries to remind himself Otabek cares about him and shit, and if he hasn’t scared him off yet, this probably won’t be what finally does it.

“I don’t know,” Yuri says. He shuffles around on the bed, trying to think of how to explain it all. He pulls his knees up in front of himself, which he didn’t mean to look so much like a barrier. “It’s like… not the crush on Katsuki that’s the problem with the damn posters. I’m over him. Like, completely. Finally.”

“So… what  _ is _ the problem?” Otabek asks.

Another thing Yuri likes about Otabek: he knows when Yuri needs space. He’s sitting across from Yuri still, making no move to try and touch him or anything. Yuri likes to have space around him when he’s trying to think and, while he’s never said it to Otabek, it’s like he understands anyway.

Yuri runs his fingers through his hair again. He wonders if there’s some part of his brain that thinks if he can untangle his hair, he can untangle his thoughts too.

“The problem is like… I still want the damn posters,” he says. “I still, you know, look up to Katsuki or some shit. But I don’t want people to think I’m still into him that way. I just, like, admire him as a skater.”

“So you do admire Katsuki,” Otabek says, smiling a little bit. Yuri isn’t sure what the smile means.

“Of course!” Yuri says. “Have you  _ seen _ his step sequences?”

“Yeah,” Otabek says. “Yuuri’s really good.” Coming from Otabek, that’s the highest form of praise.

“I know!” Yuri says. He finally uncurls himself from the little ball he’d made himself into and puts his feet up on Otabek’s legs.

“You know,” Otabek says. “There’s nothing wrong with admiring the other Yuuri’s skating. If anything, it’ll make you a better skater.”

Yuri looks away again. “Yeah, I guess,” he says. “I just don’t want people to think I’m still into him.”

“I don’t think they will,” Otabek says.

“Maybe,” Yuri says. He still isn’t convinced. Everyone knowing he was into Katsuki was just about the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him and he isn’t eager to bring that back.

“If they do, fuck them,” Otabek says.

Now there’s an idea Yuri can get behind. “Yeah, fuck them,” he says with a smirk. It quickly deflates, though, as he thinks of another thing. “You’re not bothered, are you? That I used to like Katsuki?”

Otabek frowns. “Why would I be?” he asks.

“Okay,” Yuri says. “I don’t know. I just wanted… to be sure.”

Otabek shrugs. “Why would I care that you had a crush on somebody else before you even met me?” he asks. “And I don’t mind that you’re still a fan of his. You can admire whoever you want. Except, I don’t know, maybe serial killers. I’d be a little worried by that.”

Yuri laughs.

He stops to think for a moment. “Do you wanna maybe help me put the posters back up?” he asks.

“Of course,” Otabek says.

They spend the next half hour searching Yuri’s room for the tape, which he knows is there somewhere. And then another half hour clearing paths through the shit on the floor so they can get to the empty spots on the walls to tape up the posters. Otabek is still playing the Shit Green Day, but Yuri tries not to complain about it too much. Finally they’ve got the posters all up again and Yuri stands back to admire their work.

“You like it?” Otabek asks.

“Yeah,” Yuri says. The walls of the room look less empty now. He hadn’t really noticed how bare they’d been before, but he can see it now. It feels like something was missing before, even if he didn’t quite notice it, and now it’s back. It’s not some huge shift in his world or anything, but it feels like a sort of starting place. For what, he’s not sure. He can sort that out later. It’s one of a few things he’ll have to think over more later.

For now, though, his boyfriend is still too hot and too close to do much serious thinking. And he never got the long makeout session he was hoping for earlier.

“We could have done it in like half the time if you ever cleaned your room,” Otabek says.

“Ugh, shut up,” Yuri says. “Also make out with me, we didn’t really before.”

Otabek grins and crosses over to him. “Okay,” he says. “But only if we can listen to 21st Century Breakdown.”

“Fine, I guess,” Yuri says with a sigh and a dramatic eye roll.

Otabek keeps the stupid grin on his face as he goes to change the music. Then he wraps his arms around Yuri’s waist and pulls him in and, holy shit, when the hell did Yuri get so tall? After being shorter than Otabek the whole time he’s known him, their eyes are on the same level all of a sudden. Yuri quickly pushes that away into the box of things to think about later, which is getting pretty crowded, but that’s okay because right now Otabek is kissing him again. It’s sweeter this time, and slower, Otabek kissing along the side of his face and Yuri can feel his smile against his skin.

Yuri kisses his lips, and then pulls him down onto the bed again. He leans back against the wall and pulls Otabek over him. None of it’s graceful, there’s lots of awkward shuffling around, but it works. Yuri is finally getting the make out session he wanted.

And then Otabek fucking stops kissing him. He frowns at the wall behind Yuri’s head.

“What?” Yuri asks. “Why aren’t you kissing me?”

“It’s weird with the other Yuuri watching us,” Otabek says.

Yuri glances behind them. His head is, in fact, leaning against one of the posters they just put back up. “You’re the one who said I shouldn’t be ashamed of admiring him,” Yuri says.

“Yeah, but also that’s the Eros poster.”

…

They’re at practice the next day. Otabek has been working on his exhibition skate all morning, trying to refine the jumps. He’s been watching Yuri work on step sequences and there’s one part of his that he just can’t seem to get down. Otabek thinks back to last night, remembers Yuri making some comment about the other Yuuri’s step sequences. He wonders what exactly Yuri’s take-away from all that was.

Otabek steps off the ice to get some water. He slips on his skate guards and stands by the wall, watching Yuri as he goes through the step sequence again. Yuri really is beautiful, the way he moves through it, like a dance, in a way Otabek will never understand. His hair slipping out of his braids to brush across his face.

Yuri falls again, though, with a sudden clatter of blades against the ice. Otabek can hear the string of curses from his spot on the side of the rink.

Yuri pulls himself up again. Otabek watches him stand there a moment, his eyes darting over to the other Yuuri.

“Hey, Katsuki!” Yuri yells across the rink. “Help me with my step sequence!”

Otabek feels a smile spreading across his face. He watches as the other Yuuri goes over to join his Yuri and ask him what he needs help with.

A minute later, Victor appears next to Otabek.

“You did something,” Victor says, watching Yuri and Yuuri working together. “What did you do?”

“This wasn’t me,” Otabek says. “All I did was help Yuri organize his room a bit.”

Victor looks at him in wonder. “Amazing,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> "I need to throw away my shit," Otabek says.
> 
> (AN: he IS throwing away his shit)  
> (AN: Aleexnander Hamitlon would be so disappointed in him)


End file.
